Captain Jack Harkness' curse
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: We all know that Jack can't die, but his team can...
1. Chapter 1 Tosh

I don't own Torchwood.

Okey this is a death fic so well it is a bit dark. Please don't flame me for this, and YES I know my English can be mad at some point I am working on it, so please don't point it out that it is bad, help me with it instead!

Jack Harkness's curse

Toshiko Sato.

By Snake D'Morte.

Everyone had to die at some point; sadly those who worked for Torchwood would often die before their 35th birthday.

Some called it a curse, some just bad luck.

Toshiko Sato didn't really believe in either of it, she was a modern woman she believed in her computer and the facts on it.

Sadly that didn't help her that day or night to be correct.

She had just finished with the paperwork and was walking home that day; her car had been wrecked a week earlier.

She was just a few streets from her home when she was attacked by a gang of weevil, she fought bravely that she did but sadly they were to many, and soon did Tosh get that she would die that night and most likely get eaten by this aliens.

Angry tears started to leak from her eyes when she thought about everything she would never get to experience like getting married, having children, grandchildren.

A shot made the weevil run of leaving a fatal damaged and dyeing Tosh on the cold damp street.

"Help!" Tosh called out weakly she did know that she would be dead soon.

A dark shadow fall over her, at first she thought that it was another weevil but then she saw that it was Jack Harkness.

"Hi Toshiko Sato," he said and sat down beside her but not before he had removed his coat and place it over her like a cover.

"Jack, why you are here?" she asked

Jack smiled, not his bright "I am dead sexy and I know it"- smile, no this was a sad smile a smile that he had smile a lot of times and hated to smile.

"I always look after my team," He said and stroke her hair. "You are dyeing Tosh, I am so sorry but there is nothing I can do."

"I know," Tosh said "Just stay with me please, I am scared."

Tears started to make Jack's sight blurry but he nodded and took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"Jack how is it to die?" Tosh asked in a weak voice

Jack sighed.

"It is like falling asleep and then nothing," He said quiet

Tosh sob so hard that her whole body shake.

"Shush Sweetie, remember the first time we meet," Jack said and softly stroke Tosh's hair "Remember how brave you were, you had going throw so much and still the first thing you thought about was not yourself no it was your mother. That is true bravery."

Tosh laughed weakly at that.

"Jack, have you ever been scared?" she asked

Jack laughed it was a humourless laugh.

"Yes I have, I have scared so many times I have lost the count of them all," he said "I am scared every day that any one in my team will get hurt and it is my fault."

They sat quiet for a few minutes before Tosh started to nod of.

Jack looked down at her.

"_Little child, be not afraid__  
><em>_The rain pounds harsh against the glass__  
><em>_Like an unwanted stranger__  
><em>_There is no danger__  
><em>_I am here tonight___

_Little child__  
><em>_Be not afraid__  
><em>_Though thunder explodes__  
><em>_And lightning flash__  
><em>_Illuminates your tearstained face__  
><em>_I am here tonight___

_And someday you'll know__  
><em>_That nature is so__  
><em>_This same rain that draws you near me__  
><em>_Falls on rivers and land__  
><em>_And forests and sand__  
><em>_Makes the beautiful world that you see__  
><em>_In the morning" _Jack sang softly

Tosh smiled it was the same lullaby that her mother and grandmother use to sing to her when she was little.

"_Little child__  
><em>_Be not afraid__  
><em>_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon__  
><em>_And it's candlelight beams__  
><em>_Still keep pleasant dreams__  
><em>_I am here tonight___

_Little child__  
><em>_Be not afraid__  
><em>_The wind makes creatures of our trees__  
><em>_And the branches to hands__  
><em>_They're not real, understand__  
><em>_And I am here tonight___

_And someday you'll know__  
><em>_That nature is so__  
><em>_This same rain that draws you near me__  
><em>_Falls on rivers and land__  
><em>_And forest and sand__  
><em>_Makes the beautiful world that you see__  
><em>_In the morning"_ Jack sang while rubbing the now quietly crying Tosh's back soothing.

"_For you know, once even I__  
><em>_Was a little child__  
><em>_And I was afraid__  
><em>_But a gentle someone always came__  
><em>_To dry all my tears__  
><em>_Trade sweet sleep for fears__  
><em>_And to give a kiss goodnight___

_Well, now I am grown__  
><em>_And these days have shown__  
><em>_Rain's a part of how life goes__  
><em>_But it's dark and it's late__  
><em>_So I'll hold you and wait__  
><em>_'til your frightened eyes do close___

_And I hope that you'll know__  
><em>_That nature is so__  
><em>_This same rain that draws you near me__  
><em>_Falls on rivers and land__  
><em>_And forests and sand__  
><em>_Makes the beautiful world that you see__  
><em>_In the morning___

_Everything's fine in the morning__  
><em>_The rain will be gone in the morning__  
><em>_But I'll still be here in the morning"_ Jack sang the last part he looked down at the young woman in his arms, she was smiling a small smile and looked like she was just sleeping.

But he could fell the life in her disappear and then it was gone.

Jack placed Tosh gently on the ground and kissed her lips one last time before he once again disappeared in the night.

"Goodbye Toshiko Naoko Sato," he whispered like the wind and just like the wind was he gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Owen

I don't own Torchwood.

Okey this is a death fic so well it is a bit dark. Please don't flame me for this, and YES I know my English can be mad at some point I am working on it, so please don't point it out that it is bad, help me with it instead!

Jack Harkness's curse

Owen Harper.

By Snake D'Morte.

Owen Harper was by most seen as a very dark person, what he thought of the believe curse of Torchwood no one really know.

Owen self if he had to be honest did long for death at least one small part did, to see Katie again. Not that he was thinking of killing himself no not Owen.

He was at least not afraid of death or so he thought...

Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Owen was out looking for the reason for all the weird death in the town, something or someone was killing people but no cause was found on the body or in them it just seems like the victims just died.

Owen had walk off by himself and was now standing eye to eye with a big gummy looking alien that held a gun looking thing in its blob for hand.

"Don't shoot I am from Torchwood, we may help you," Owen said not put his own gun down.

"Human not help us you the fault we here," the alien said and shoot Owen in the chest and with a pop were the alien gone.

The rest of the team had heard the shot and rush to Owen to help him.

Owen told them what had happened to him, Jack told Ianto and Gwen to help Owen to the SUV.

They drove him to Martha who was working at a local hospital undercover. She told them that she had done everything she could and it was time that would tell them if Owen lived throw the night, time and luck.

That night laid Owen in the white hospital bed thinking of how his life had been, he know that he would not live throw the night. He could feel it; the poison that the alien had shot him with was slowly killing him.

He thought how he regret not telling Gwen how much he loved her, he regret not getting married having kids, grandchildren.

And for once Owen Harper was scared out of his mind, he had not be this scared since Katie died.

Owen nearly jump out of the bed when a hand hugged his hand, he looked to the left and saw a person he never thought he would see again.

"Jack," Owen hissed not in a mad tone just very surprised.

"Hi Owen Harper," Jack said smiling that sad smile that Owen never seen before not on Jack.

"Jack why the hell are you here? I thought you had gone off to shag Ianto," Owen said and smile a weak smile.

Jack laugh but it was not a happy sound.

"I always look after my team," He said and pat Owen's hand

"I am dyeing," Owen said in a toneless voice "I can feel it."

"Yes," Jack said "There is nothing to do sadly."

To hear it made it so much more real.

"Jack could you please stay here with me?" Owen asked "I am scared out of my mind."

Jack nod with tears making his sight blurry, he kicked of his boots and climb in the bed and hugged Owen like he had hugged Tosh just a few months earlier.

For once Owen didn't make a smart remark he just Jack hug him.

"Jack why me?" Owen asked

"I don't know," Jack said "Bad luck I think."

"No not today, I mean when we meet," Owen said. "Was it just because of me losing Katie?"

"You were the best," Jack said "You are still the best."

They were quiet for a few minutes, Owen started to think on his father who had been a proud man who had been a soldier and was now retired.

A choked sob broke the silent of the room.

"Jack I don't want to die," Owen cried

"Shush now mate," Jack said comforting and rubbed Owen's back.

"I wish my dad could see me now," Owen said after a while "He would be proud of me I think. Saving the human race and dying while doing it."

"I am sure he would be," Jack said. "Why shouldn't he be proud? You are one of the bravest men I know. I would be proud to have you as my son."

Silent fall over them again, Jack started softly to hum on a song.

"_Tell my father that his son  
>Didn't run, or surrender<br>That I bore his name with pride  
>As I tried to remember<br>You are judged by what you do  
>While passing through<br>As I rest 'neath fields of green  
>Let him lean on your shoulder"<em> He sang softly

Owen smile a bit when he heard this song, it was one of his favourite songs, mostly because his father use to sing this on his grandfather's death day.

"_Tell him how I spent my youth  
>So the truth could grow older<br>Tell my father when you can  
>I was a man<br>Tell him we will meet again  
>Where the angels learn to fly" <em>Jack sang while rubbing Owen's backside soothing

The pain had started to kick in, a slow dull pain that made Owen's eyes tear up.

_Tell him we will meet as men  
>For with honor did I die<br>Tell him how I wore the Blue  
>Proud and true through the fire<br>Tell my father so he'll know  
>I love him so<br>Tell him how we wore the blue  
>Proud and true like he taught us<br>Tell my father not to cry  
>Then say goodbye" <em>Jack sang the last part and looked down at Owen who looked like he was about to fall asleep soon.

"Close your eyes and relax," Jack said "It is okay."

Owen closed his eyes and slowly did the pain disappear and tiredness came in its place.

And soon did Owen's breathing become slower and soon after it stopped for ever.

Jack placed Owen in the bed gently and kissed his lips one last time before he disappeared in the night once again.

"Goodbye Owen Burn Harper," He whispered like the wind.


	3. Chapter 3 Gwen

Jack Harkness' curse

Gwen Copper.

By Snake D'Morte.

Gwen Cooper was a modern woman she didn't believe anything before she seen it so to believe that there were a curse over her work was really stupid, okay sure two of her work mates had died but that were just weird coincidence right?

Gwen knows that Jack would need to hire new teammates, because even though she, Ianto and Jack could do everything didn't mean that they didn't need help.

And they really did need someone that could do the rather gross stuff that Owen use to do.

That night just barely four months after Owen's death it had started to snow the day before and had yet to stop.

Gwen had said goodbye to Ianto and Jack, luckily for them there had not been any rift activity for two months now.

She walked slowly home not really wanting to go home, because the sky was so beautiful with all the falling snow.

The reason why Gwen did walk was rather simple, someone alien had decided that it didn't like her car so it had shoot it so now was she without a car, not that she really minded and she and Rhys was going to look for a new car for her this weekend.

Gwen didn't watch where she was going and when she did look it was already too late, she was too far out on the too thin ice, with a loud crack did the ice give away and Gwen when under in to the ice cold water she hit her head when she fallen down and darkness claimed her.

Gwen woke up with a scream of pain, when she started to look around she found she was lying in a deserted beach somewhere she had never seen before or maybe she had, she was not sure with all the snow and darkness was it not so easy to see anything.

It was first now that she notice that she was cold really cold, so cold that she was shaking, she know that she had to find a place that was warm because if she didn't she would die.

Gwen tried to stand up but couldn't when she looked down at her legs she got why her left leg were broken, it was twisted completely the wrong way.

She started to crawl and did come a bit when the energy she had stopped and she could do nothing more than lay down waiting for death that would soon come for her.

When she laid there she thought back and tears started to fall down her cheek, she would never see her beloved husband Rhys again, she would never have children or grandchildren.

A dark shadow fall over her.

"Help," Gwen cried out even though she knew that she would die tonight she was far too cold.

"Hello Gwen Copper," a voice said and sat down beside her

"Jack, thanks god," Gwen said weakly maybe she wouldn't die.

When Jack didn't say anything just slowly and softly stroke her over the now frozen hair she got it he couldn't help her.

"Jack why are you here?" Gwen asked "Are you just a dream?"

"I always look after my team," He said and smile a sad smile "and no Gwen I am not a dream."

"I am dyeing right, that is why you are here?" she said in a low tone "to keep me company in the end."

Jack nod tears blurry his eyes he took the cold bleeding Gwen in his arms and wrap his coat around her, this would not make her live but it would make her last time in life more comfortable at least.

"Thank you," She said and snuggled deep.

Jack sat there on the cold snowy ground with Gwen in his arm hugging her tightly like he had done with both Owen and Tosh before, he told her about his life and all the funny times they had had, how much she had meant for him.

A soft silence fall over them, Jack started to hum a soft tone before he softly started to sing.

"_We sing together out of key  
>Although we try it seems we just can't find our harmony<br>We just don't fit each other's frequencies  
>That makes you out of reach<br>And I am finally accepting that_

_About you and me, it's plain to see  
>We only ever want to stay inside and watch TV<br>Because that's just as good a memory  
>You're just good company<br>And I am finally accepting that" _He sang softly

Gwen recognised the song it was one of the few that both she and Jack liked and did sing a lot. She smiled a bit at the song.

"_Remember the time when we stole the whole day?  
>And nobody knows it; we took it away<br>And it will be forever mine  
>And it will be forever yours<br>Now we own the night and it can't be undone  
>We'll never forget how it feels to be young<br>'Cause it will be forever mine  
>And it will be forever yours<em>

_Come on darling, have some indecency  
>You know there's nothing you could say that would embarrass me<br>I heard a song tell me that talk is cheap  
>But it's all you do with me<br>And I am finally accepting that" _Jack Sang and rubbed Gwen's back and it did make her feel a bit warmer but that could be imagination. Gwen snugged closer to Jack.

"_It's just our routine, we try and dream  
>And buy the things we said we'd buy when we got more money<br>All in the name of making memories  
>That's what you want with me<br>And I am finally accepting that_

_Remember the time when we stole the whole day?  
>And nobody knows it; we took it away<br>And it will be forever mine  
>And it will be forever yours<br>Now we own the night and it can't be undone  
>We'll never forget how it feels to be young<br>'Cause it will be forever mine  
>And it will be forever yours<em>

_Remember the time when we stole the whole day?  
>And nobody knows it; we took it away<br>And it will be forever mine  
>And it will be forever yours<br>Now we own the night and it can't be undone  
>We'll never forget how it feels to be young<br>'Cause it will be forever mine  
>And it will be forever yours<em>

_This will be forever mine  
>This will be forever yours<br>Now we own the night and it can't be undone" _Jack sang the end and looked down on Gwen who was looking up at the stars.

It had stopped snowing under the song and the sky was now full of stars.

"They are so beautiful," she said softly "Tell me about them."

Jack smiled and started to tell her about the stars.

He looked down on Gwen and saw that she had closed her eyes and it did look like she was asleep.

Soon he felt how Gwen breathing slowed down and soon was she gone.

Jack placed her softly on the ground and kissed her on the lips one last time before he disappeared in the night once again.

"Good Bye Gwen Eve Cooper," He whisper like the wind


End file.
